Can I Get An Exchange?
by Honey Drop
Summary: To Paige, Emma, & Craig, the student exchange seemed perfect. Paige could prove she wasnt heartless & Emma was Craig's last hope for an old friend. But when romance blossoms, lives get ruined, & evil plans arise things begin to get sticky! *R+R PLEASE*
1. Starting at the end

[Disclaimer] If you really don't realize I own nothing except for the Angelic Aurora and the Tarnished Jordana then maybe you don't realize that this is the **TV** section. As in everything and anything pretty much belongs to CTV.  
  
{WHOLE Summary} For Paige, Emma, and Craig, the student exchange seemed perfect. Paige could prove she wasn't heartless and Emma was Craig's last hope for an old friend. But when romance blossoms, feelings run hay wire, lives get ruined, and evil plans arise... things begin to get sticky!  
  
[Author's Note] This takes place when the oldest group from Degrassi is in grade 11 and Emma and her gang are in grade 10.... so basically its Degrassi High here we come...!!!  
  
~Also if you review my story I'll read and review your most recently updated story unless told otherwise... thanks much and read on!  
  
-~-Grace-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Can I Get An Exchange?-  
~Paige~  
I stood there in front of them completely astonished, I couldn't believe she was doing this to me, and with him of all people. She promised she wouldn't touch him, go near him, or even flirt with him but here she was underneath him. It broke every promise, but somehow it didn't surprise me.  
  
"I... I can't believe it..." I shook my head, he was supposed to be loyal to me and she was supposed to be my best friend... I felt betrayed. She pushed him off of her and stood up and brushed herself off, finally she walked over to me.  
  
"Paige... I do not know vat to say... 'e showed up and de next thing I knew- "  
  
"Shut up Aurora... you're bull shit doesn't cut is with me." I snapped at her. She smiled innocently but a mischievous way, if that's even physically possible.  
  
"Vell, vat can I say?" Aurora shrugged.  
  
"Maybe..." I bit my bottom lip. "Maybe sorry?"  
  
"I'm sorry," She laughed. "I'm sorry zee boy you like is so easy!" Again she smiled and brushed passed me. Her long light blonde hair whacked me in the face and I got a good whiff of the French-wannabe perfume she had dumped on herself daily.  
  
I turned my attention to the boy sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. "Well I hope you're happy!" I shouted at him. "This was all your big idea!" He didn't lift his face up. "'Show everyone differently!' 'Show them you have heart!' 'Take in the girl from France for two months!' 'It could be fun!' " Each line out of my mouth was a direct (or almost) from him.  
  
He still sat their. "Damnit! I can't believe you're just going to sit there like you're the damaged one! Say something!" I screamed at him.  
  
He finally looked up, his brown eyes seemed confused, hurt, and regretful. He took a deep breath. "You like me?" He finally said.  
  
"Like you didn't know that!" I retorted. "Hon, I've been throwing hits since grade eight!"  
  
He still just sat there, looking stunned now instead of upset. I stormed out of the room and walked down the hall to my own bedroom. After slamming the door behind me I fell onto my bed, my head landing firmly on the pillow. I cried into as I remembered everything that had happened four months ago.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Emma~  
Jordana was crying heavily, her head placed firmly on my shoulder and with each deep gasp for breath she made I knew I wanted to kill that boy more and more. She had only been here for two months and things couldn't be worse. I stroked her soft brown hair trying to calm her down.  
  
She finally sat up and looked at me with her big bloodshot brown eyes. "Why me?" She muttered. I didn't know what to say.  
  
A few months ago this was the coolest idea ever, I loved high school for reasons like this. I could choose a country and have a girl come of for a few months to live with me, I had choose England since I hadn't taken much a language and I wanted someone I could actually understand. Well actually that's what Craig insisted I did; I had my heart set on having a girl from Germany stay, my practicing language. But I understand why now and I don't regret my choice.  
  
All in all it worked out well, she was actually born in Canada, British Columbia to be exact, but moved to England in the grade eight; she thought it'd be fun to come back for awhile.  
  
And tomorrow she'd go back, but not alone.  
  
Craig and Manny walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and four sodas.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Jordana pushed the food away. She naturally didn't have an English accent but could mimic one perfectly.  
  
"Jordy, you should eat now th-"  
  
"Don't say it." She interrupted Craig. They looked at each other for a minute; the two had this weird bond, they had known each other from a 'past life', as they put it. They had finally explained just a few weeks ago. Just then there was a knock at the door and Manny jumped up to get it.  
  
A minute later she walked back. "It's him" She whispered. Manny and I looked at Jordana, Craig's eyes flickered with hate and he stood up looking as if he wanted to kill. But Jordana grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.  
  
"I want to kill him." She said softly and walked out of the room.  
[It's a bit wordy but yah gotta start somewhere.... so I started at the beginning if you haven't caught on yet! I promise to update but I get more motivated if I get a lot of good reviews *hint*hint*] 


	2. What do you got to loose?

~Paige  
  
"Oh, 9-1-1, can you say fashion emergency?" I said to Hazel loud enough so the girl I was referring to hear. She turned and scowled at me. "Hon, like you didn't know that those blue boots didn't go with that suede skirt." I laughed and turned to Hazel who just sat there with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Paige cut it out,"  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to point out the obvious?" I pouted, just then Spinner and Jimmy sat down on the bench we were at.  
  
"What obvious?" Jimmy but in.  
  
"Paige's way of pointing out fashion mistakes." Hazel rolled her eyes toward me. "Like she's never made one before."  
  
"God Hazel, you're making me sound so conceited. I've made a few, not many, but a few." I said modestly.  
  
"Uh, Paige, need I remind you of your 'I'm a mature freshman' phase? You wore nothing but business suits for a month. I think thats a BIG fashion no- no." The gang laughed as Spinner brought up the past.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Are we all done laughing now?" I said coolly. If there's one thing I don't like, are people who cross my fashion expertise. Sure the business suits were a bit much, but do I bring up Jimmy's Michael Jackson party outfit or Spinner's 'before the bleach blonde' look? No I don't, I'm a respectful friend.  
  
"Chill out Paige, we're just kidding." Hazel said as she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Obviously you're not if you're still laughing!" I pointed out. The group exchanged glances.  
  
"We're just saying don't be so quick to call out fashion mistakes," Jimmy shrugged.  
  
"So now you're saying I'm a fashion hypocrite?"  
  
"Paige you're blowing this way out of proportion."  
  
"No I'm not!" Looking back on this day I plead temporary insanity due to PMS. "You all think I'm to judgmental just because I have opinions." I stormed off before anyone could reply.  
  
"Paige!" I felt an arm on my shoulder a minute later. I turned to see Spinner.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me,"  
  
"I just don't like being treated like I'm a heartless demon!"  
  
"No one thinks you're heartless. We just said you could tone down the opinionating."  
  
"Hon, opinionated is all I got!"  
  
"Paige chill, no ones asking you to sacrifice yourself!"  
  
"You're just asking me to grow a heart, right? Maybe next year I can steal Christmas to since that seems to be right up there with misguided fashion choices!" I yelled and started to walk away.  
  
"Paige hold up a second!" He caught my arm again. "I have an idea."  
  
"An idea for what?"  
  
"Since you think everyone sees you as a 'heartless demon', prove them wrong." Spinner handed me a sheet of paper. My eyes skimmed over the top, Student Exchange Program.  
  
"How is this going to give me a heart?"  
  
"You'd give some poor little foreign girl a home for two months, that's an instant heart." Spinner said. "I was going to take in a French exchange student but my 'rents said it was too much money."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
He shrugged. "What do you have to loose?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Emma  
  
I added my Math book on top of my History book and closed my locker, I jumped when I saw Craig Manning standing where the door used to be.  
  
"Emma Nelson, just the gal I was looking for."  
  
"Craig Manning, what can I do for you?"  
  
He started following me down the hallway. "Manny told me you were taking in an Exchange Student."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Got a country in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about Germany," I shrugged. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well I was thinking you might be thinking of a girl from England..."  
  
"No actually I hadn't," I began to turn into a doorway. "This is my stop."  
  
"Wait, Emma just one more second." He pleaded. "Have you sent in the form yet?"  
  
"No I'm turning it in this afternoon." I shook my head.  
  
"Meet me at lunch and I'll turn you into an Englander!" He said then ran off. I watch him run down the hall, I still to this day don't get Craig Manning.  
  
~A Lunch~  
  
I sat across from him at the table. "Okay talk"  
  
"Choose England." He said bluntly.  
  
"That's it? That's you're big case?"  
  
Craig nodded. "Oh and make sure you add Amherst Caldwell's For Girls in Westchester at the bottom in the Requests."  
  
"Craig, who do you know in Westchester?"  
  
"No one, I just heard a ton of hot girls go there." He said simply.  
  
"Then why don't you sign up?"  
  
"A.) Joey won't let me, B.) There's that whole gender factor. You're my only hope Emma! Go England! If you choose a girl from Germany she won't speak good English and you won't understand a word that comes out of her mouth! England has more upsides!"  
  
"I guess that's true,"  
  
"Come on Em, do it for me?" Craig pulled on his best puppy face. I groaned loudly.  
  
"Fine." I pulled out the slip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"D-E-G-R-A-S-S-I" Craig spelled out Degrassi.  
  
"Degrassi Community High School?" She repeated.  
  
"Yup, oh man Jordy, this is gonna be great to have you back! The two amigos back in action!"  
  
"Take it down a notch Craig, no one said I'd end up in Degrassi, for all I know I'll be in San Juan bullfighting." She laughed.  
  
"Or you'll be here, with your best friend!"  
  
"The more you think positively about something the less chance the good will happen."  
  
"And you're still the pessimistic little girl from British Columbia!"  
  
"Only hotter!" They both broke out laughing. 


End file.
